


Are you my new Lost Boy?

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disney Cosplayers, F/M, Kid Scott McCall, Lydia is Ariel, Stiles is Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you lost?" Stiles asked the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you my new Lost Boy?

Stiles sat down with a crying kid. He sighed. “Are you lost?” He asked.

The kid nodded, sniffling and not looking up.

"Cool, My names Peter, Peter Pan," Stiles held out a hand.

The kid stopped crying, looking up immediately.  

"Scott, Scott McCall," He took Stiles hand. "Am I gonna be a lost boy now?" 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah! But after Wendy, I think we should ask your mom first, yeah?”

Scott nodded. 

"How old are you, Scott?" Stiles asked.

"9," Scott said.

"Good age to be a lost boy," He smiled down at the boy.

Stiles scanned the crowd before seeing Lydia. She was dressed as Ariel, sitting down moving her fin around and brushing her hair with a fork. 

"Ariel!" He called, dragging the kid to her.

"Peter?" she asked, seeing the boy with him.

"I got myself another lost boy!" He stated proudly.

Scott watched her in wonder, before smiling cutely with a lopsided jaw just waking it that much cuter.

She smiled down at him. “Peter! Carry me to the Genie so we can find his mom. He’s far too cute to be a lost boy!” She scoffed.

Stiles smiled, letting go of Scott’s hand to pick up Lydia and then let Scott hold Lydia’s hand.

They managed to get the little kid back with his mom and Stiles set Lydia down for a second to give him a good bye hug and tell him that he would have been a great lost boy.

Scott grinned, tackled him in a hug and then ran to his mom who held him.

"You were good with him," Lydia murmured to Stiles as he picked her up and started his way back to her spot.

"I’m good with almost everyone," Stiles laughed a little.

"I guess that’s why you’re gonna be the one to take care of our kids," She said offhandedly.

He smiled. “Plural?” 

"We’re both only children, I know that loneliness," She murmured.

He nodded. “3?”

She scoffed. “2.”

"3 it is."

"St—"

"Peter."


End file.
